Could Have Been Us
by jennifer snape
Summary: A chance encounter causes some buried feelings to resurface. HermioneRon.


This idea was floating around in my head a little while ago. It's my first RonHermione story, and although I've never written a pairing for them before, I couldn't picture this story with anyone else!

------------

----------------------

Could Have Been Us

----------------------

-------------

Hermione rounded the corner of the aisle, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of wholemeal bread and apples as she steadied her shopping basket against her right hip. She didn't see the tall figure until she walked straight into him.

"Oh - I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, when her head almost smacked into his chest. She glanced upwards apologetically - and felt the colour drain instantly from her face. "_Ron!_ "

Ron gaped and froze on the spot. He took a good few seconds to collect himself, and Hermione's eyes flew immediately to the little girl he was holding in his arms. Her tiny head lolled in the crook of Ron's neck, and she couldn't have been more than two or three years old.

They remained like that, in silence, for a long moment. Hermione's gaze fixed on the sleeping bundle and she felt her hands shake ever so slightly. Ron shifted the little redhead to his other arm and swallowed several times before speaking. "You're – you're looking well, Hermione." His voice was hoarse. He immediately coughed to clear his throat.

Hermione quickly returned the sentiment. "Thanks – you too. I mean, you look – great." She reddened slightly, but couldn't take her eyes off the little girl. Even if her hair hadn't been a soft reddish brown, there was no mistaking that she was a Weasley.

Ron beheld Hermione for a few seconds. He'd always been able to make her blush just by looking at her. He found he was pleased to see that that hadn't changed, then quickly scolded himself, realising that he had no business thinking anything of the kind. His eyes softened as he traced the familiar smile and nut-brown hair with his gaze. It had been so long….

It was only then that Ron noticed the young boy clutching Hermione's hand. Ron jolted a little. He looked back at Hermione and again at the boy. He already had his mother's determined jaw and shock of curly hair, and Ron was almost relieved to see that the little boy was more nervous than he was. After a moment's deliberation, he lowered himself slowly until he was crouching on eye level with the boy. "Hey there, fella," he said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. The small child hid shyly behind Hermione's leg. "What's your name?"

The boy held tightly onto Hermione's skirt, his little fists gripping the cloth fiercely. "It's ok, sweetheart, Ron's our friend." Hermione tickled the boy's hair affectionately. "Go on," she coaxed gently.

Ron's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name on Hermione's lips. He quickly scolded himself, and was grateful for the fact that she could only see the top of his head, for he was certain he was blushing.

The little boy decided that he could trust this red-haired man. "I'm Daniel."

"It's great to meet you, Daniel. And what have you got there?"

Daniel held out the box of biscuits that he had been hiding behind his back. "Party Rings!" he giggled. "Mummy's favourite!"

Ron's mouth went dry as he looked at the packet. "Mine, too…." He stole a look at Hermione, who had suddenly begun to busy herself with the contents of her basket, rearranging the items.

Ron abruptly raised himself, giving Daniel a small smile. His eyes wandered over the boy's dark hair, the biscuits that were clutched in his hand, the floor…. Everything, in fact, except the witch who was standing before him.

"How have you been?" Ron asked softly.

_Don't look at him, don't_….

Hermione shuffled the items in her basket one last time and cleared her throat. "Really well, thanks. We all are. Thanks."

"All?"

Hermione smiled nervously, briefly glancing at Ron. "You know, me, Daniel, Harry…." She bit her lip.

Ron stiffened slightly. "Oh, of course…."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Well I'm glad you're _all_ well." There was a distinct tightness to his voice.

Hermione started to say something, but stopped. There was no point. It was all water under the bridge, and it should be kept that way.

The child in Ron's arms suddenly stirred. It seemed to jolt Ron back to the present. He planted a kiss on her forehead and gave Hermione a half-smile. "I think she's probably hungry." He turned to the little girl. "Daddy got a bit carried away with your first trip to the supermarket, didn't he, sweetheart?" he said, bouncing her a little.

Hermione watched him in sad surprise. "I never had you down for a Daddy," she whispered softly. "At least not yet, anyway…." She stroked Daniel's hair absently. "I suppose things change."

Ron looked at her. "Things or people?"

Hermione hesitated. "Both." She forced a smile. "You look happy, Ron."

"I am," he said a little too quickly. They both noticed it.

Hermione once again glanced at the sleeping child, snuggled happily on her father's chest. "She looks a lot like you," she whispered.

Ron smiled. "Yeah, but she's definitely got - "

"- Lavender's eyes." Hermione finished the sentence for him, although the words stuck in her throat a little.

Ron glanced at her briefly, reddening slightly. "Yeah…." He looked back at his daughter.

_So she finally managed to snare you_, Hermione added silently.

Hermione stared for a while as he stroked the child's hair.

Ron looked at Hermione for a moment. "I didn't know you'd moved here - "

"I haven't, we're just here for a few…. I thought you weren't ready for children." It came out before she even realised.

She mentally kicked herself. _Good one, Hermione_. She swallowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't…. She blushed furiously.

Hermione suddenly grasped Daniel's hand tightly. "I – we - " She blushed again.

_I love it when she does that._

"- we should probably be going."

She made to pass Ron, muttering something about taking care and keeping in touch, but a strong hand stopped her.

Hermione shivered. She was only inches away from him, and was suddenly very aware that she was holding her breath. She bit her lip. "Ron…."

He exhaled softly, and when he spoke it was barely above a whisper. "This could have been us, you know…."

Hermione inhaled shakily, her lower lip trembling. Her grip on her son's shoulder momentarily tightened, her gaze still fixed to the floor.

Ron gave her a sad smile.

"You're still beautiful…."

"Don't, Ron…." Hermione closed her eyes and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

She bit her lip.

Ron tentatively reached for a stray curl that had escaped from behind Hermione's ear and tucked it back gently. Hermione leaned away slightly. "Please…."

"_Hermione_…."

He grasped her hand and she felt her knees weaken. His touch just about floored her.

He smiled sadly.

"You always told me you hated Party Rings."

"I did - " She half-smiled. "I suppose I don't anymore."

"I guess some things change."

"Things or people?" Hermione smiled tenderly at the man she had once loved with all her heart. _Once_.

Ron suddenly released her hand, and they both jumped apart awkwardly.

He ran an unsure hand through his red locks. "Well say hi…. You know, to Harry…. We should all - "

" Yeah, meet up - "

"Definitely - "

"Yeah."

But as they turned away, just as they had all those years ago, they knew they never would.

----------------

----------------

I hate sad endings, but I couldn't help myself with this one. Just on a side note - I used 'Party Rings' rather than chocolate frogs or anything obvious, because they're my favourite biscuit!


End file.
